powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger
Hikonin Sentai AkibarangerOfficial Website (非公認戦隊アキバレンジャー, translated as Unofficial Squadron Akibaranger) is being named the "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. Its theme is based on the Akihabara (AKA "Electric Town") section of Tokyo, Japan. The series will start airing in April 6, 2012, but unlike the usual Super Sentai series it will be airing on Tokyo MX and BS Asahi. Another notable difference from usual Super Sentai is that this series is geared towards teenagers and Otaku, while the normal series is geared towards young children and families. Plot Akibaranger tells the story of three people being part of an otaku club and living in the new "Electric-Town" Akihabara. They have to fight a mysterious malevolent entity that swore to conquer Earth with cool gadgets created by a brilliant genius. However, the Akibarangers' ultimate goal is to become an "official" sentai team. The Akibaranger's secret base/hideout is a "Sentai Cafe," a Super Sentai version of the popular maid cafe in Japan. Production The official website lists several tokusatsu and anime veterans, including director Ryuta Tazaki (Kamen Rider), director/character designer Keiichi Satou (Tiger & Bunny), writer Naruhisa Arakawa (Kamen Rider Kuuga), and composer Kenji Kawai (Ghost in the Shell). Characters Akibarangers :Main Article: Akibarangers Allies *Hiroyo Hakase *Sayaka Honiden *Kozkoz Mita *Aoi Ichikawa (of the show "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi") Temporary Akibarangers Imaginary Legends Team Evil Stemer Corporation *©Na *Shatieeks *Chief Clerks **Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi (1) **Shibuyakouzorinahigenagaaburamushi (2) **Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchou (3,5) **Monzennakachōhashibirokō (4) Arsenal :Main article: Arsenal (Akibaranger) *'MMZ-01 Moe Moe Z-Cune': The Akibaranger's changer and sidearm. *'Inordinate Power': Powers belonging to each Sentai team. **'Dekaranger': Deka Wappa **'Boukenger': Bouken Shovel **'Jetman': Mecha *'Machine Itashar': The team's car and robo. Episodes The episodes in this season have either "pain", "delusion", or both in their titles. #'Ep. 1: Pain is Power!' #'Ep. 2: The Activation of a Bizarrely Decorated Vehicle Summons a Full Blast of Red Delusion' #'Ep. 3: Pain Touch! Drunken Hero Adventure!!' #'Ep. 4: Forbidden Delusion is the Pain of Immortality Blue' #'Ep. 5: Our Pain ☆ Yellow Mama' #'Ep. 6: Take Flight Leader! The Painful Trap of Deluded Photography' Gallery Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Mitsuki Aoyagi: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozkoz Mita: * ©Na: * Sayaka Honiden: * Shibuyaseitakaawadachisouhidenagaaburamushi, Shibuyakouzorinahigenagaaburamushi (Voice): * Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchou (Voice): * Monzennakachōhashibirokō (Voice): Guest stars * Himself, Deka Red (Banban "Ban" Akaza): * Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi, Voice): * Masako Yamada: Rica Matsumoto * Himself: Kazuo Niibori Suit actors * Akiba Red: * Akiba Blue: * Akiba Yellow: Staff * Character design: Trivia *The previews for series in the website showcase cartoon silhouettes, similar to when Sailor Luna was first previewed for the live action version of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *The series logo bears a striking resemblance to classic Sentai logos, most notably that of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *Even though this is currently unofficial series, it is the first Sentai series in which both the Blue and Yellow Ranger are female. **This is also the first season in which there are more female rangers than there are male rangers. ***Nobuo actually points out those two irregularities in the first episode. *This is the first Sentai series to have three kanji preceding the "sentai" kanji, as opposed to the usual one or two. *The helmets having "sculpted hair" as opposed to more traditional rounded helmets is similar to the helmets used in Battle Fever J; in particular, the helmet for Battle Japan. *This is the first Sentai parody series meant for mature audiences. *This is the first Sentai to have a female Blue Ranger with a dark blue suit since Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Blue Dolphin. *Nobuo refers to the team as "the 37th" Super Sentai. When Hiroyo Hakase points out they are''' unofficial''', he makes it his goal to make the Akibarangers to be recognized as the 37th Super Sentai. References Category:Shows Category:Sentai Season Category:Unofficial Sentai Series